


A new day has begun

by EneriMess



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Living Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Lio fissava il maltempo al di là dei vetri del fast food come se gli avesse fatto un torto: la fronte aggrottata, le labbra crucciate e leggermente sporte in avanti, le braccia incrociate con la larga felpa arrotolata ai gomiti che cadeva morbida un po’ ovunque sulla sua figura esile.C’era il sole, fino a tre minuti prima. Tre minuti prima Galo era andato in cassa a ordinare il loro pranzo. Non che le cose fossero correlate, ma il disappunto di Lio le comprese comunque entrambe.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	A new day has begun

**Author's Note:**

> Cow-t 10, seconda settimana, M2   
> Prompt: Battito  
> Numero parole: 3901  
> Rating: SAFE

Lio fissava il maltempo al di là dei vetri del fast food come se gli avesse fatto un torto: la fronte aggrottata, le labbra crucciate e leggermente sporte in avanti, le braccia incrociate con la larga felpa arrotolata ai gomiti che cadeva morbida un po’ ovunque sulla sua figura esile. 

C’era il sole, fino a tre minuti prima. Tre minuti prima Galo era andato in cassa a ordinare il loro pranzo. Non che le cose fossero correlate, ma il disappunto di Lio le comprese comunque entrambe. 

Tutto intorno nel locale echeggiava un cicaleccio continuo, ora appesantito anche dal rumore della pioggia battente contro il vetro, che a Lio arrivava con più insistenza delle voci circostanti. Non era un amante della pioggia: da ex (Mad) Burnish, la pioggia era, letteralmente, acqua per un fuoco. Una seccatura e un nemico naturale. Ricordava, ma solo in piccoli frammenti di memoria, di averne avuto anche paura un tempo, in un momento remoto dove ai suoi occhi era tutto più grande, più inarrivabile, più famelico, e dalla sua mano sprizzavano appena scintille e non fiamme. 

Nonostante i pensieri poco lieti, il suo sguardo non riuscì davvero a distrarsi dai vetri e dal grigiume esterno. La città sembrava una fotografia in bianco e nero con puntini di colore messi lì apposta da un artista. Neo Promepolis. In fase di ricostruzione, di rinnovamento, intenzionata a essere la prima metropoli a reintegrare tutti i Burnish che avevano subito soprusi. La sua nuova casa. Era un’idea che ogni volta scendeva perpendicolare in lui fino a impattare contro il suo cuore, producendo un battito estraneo e più simile a un  _ gong _ . A volte sembrava uno di quei rintocchi che dovevano annunciare l’imminente fine di qualcosa, o l’arrivo di un cambiamento indefinito, accompagnato da esitazione e una non meglio chiara angoscia crescente. Era vero che Lio aveva passato tutta la sua esistenza precedente da nomade, da ribelle, terrorista, fuggitivo, una pletora di denominazioni differenti a seconda del luogo, del momento, della storia. Non c’era mai stato, in vita sua, un posto da chiamare “casa” che non fossero le persone con cui condivideva l’aria che respirava. Tuttavia, avvertire il petto rimbombare per un pensiero del genere, sentirlo attuare una sequenza di battiti sequenziali fin troppo rapidi, era estenuante. 

Sapeva di doversi solo abituare, che tutto si riducesse a quello. L’aveva salvata, quella città - dopo aver tentato di distruggerla - e ora era il luogo dove aveva deciso di restare e provare a ricominciare. Non era facile, ma era il primo piano stabile che avesse da diverso tempo.

E come gli ripetevano tutti, era questione di routine. Non c’era più bisogno di dormire con un occhio aperto, non c’era più bisogno di scattare a ogni rumore nel buio, pensando a un’imboscata. Non doveva più sforzarsi di reprimere in gola le emozioni, spingerle in fondo fino a imbottirsi il petto per evitare che i battiti ansiosi del cuore lo tradissero. Aveva bisogno di iniziare a fidarsi degli altri, senza immaginare complotti che avrebbero potuto fare male a lui e alla propria gente. 

_ Già _ , pensò con una punta di amarezza, ma anche con il sentimento di qualcuno che è riuscito nel proprio scopo e ora quell’obiettivo gli manca: non doveva più proteggere nessuno a costo della propria vita. Non doveva più  _ bruciare _ al limite per salvare qualcun altro. Non doveva e non poteva più, semplicemente. E, ancora più semplicemente, non ce ne era bisogno. La  _ sua _ gente ora stava ricominciando a vivere quanto si stava sforzando di fare lui. 

La fiamma che per anni lo aveva alimentato, che per anni gli aveva sussurrato di bruciare e bruciare, e si era fatta nutrita di determinazione e istinto di sopravvivenza, non c’era più. 

A volte aveva la sensazione che gli fosse stata strappata via come si può tranciare un braccio, nonostante fosse stato quasi più un addio necessario e indolore, quel punto di arrivo a cui lui e il suo Promare avevano inconsciamente auspicato nel tempo, andando avanti ogni giorno col solo scopo di ottenere la libertà. 

Eppure, quel sentimento aveva radici più profonde, o meglio, le aveva avute. Rimaneva come un pezzo di terreno, nel suo cuore, con dei buchi dove Lio non aveva ancora deciso cosa piantarci, cosa farci nascere, quale nuovo inizio coltivare. 

“... Oooohi, mi ascolti? Pronto? Pianeta Terra chiama Lio, Lio ci sei!?” 

Lio si rizzò dritto a sedere di botto, innescando un potenziale e disastroso effetto a catena che avrebbe coinvolto Galo e il vassoio stracolmo che aveva in mano. I riflessi del pompiere senior furono pronti e neanche una goccia di coca cola fu versata. 

“ _ Fiuuu _ ” respirò Galo, constatando che fosse ancora tutto al proprio posto. “Eri bello preso, eh?” ridacchiò, sedendosi di fianco a Lio sugli sgabelli alti del bancone appoggiato direttamente alla grande vetrata. Il fast food si trovava all’ultimo piano di un centro commerciale piuttosto alto e la vista non era niente male. Anche se in quel momento pioveva e il circondario era distorto dalle gocce d’acqua. 

“No” rispose asciutto Lio, sapendo di mentire, mentre regolarizzava un battito fedifrago, ma con altrettanta sicurezza di sé negò i propri pensieri. “La pioggia mi dà fastidio” aggiunse solo e soltanto perché era Galo, probabilmente l’unica persona con cui stava facendo reali esercizi di fiducia verso il prossimo. Avevano salvato il mondo insieme ed era successo anche  _ qualcosa _ di cui ancora, a distanza di mesi, non avevano riparlato, ma che dava comunque un fondamento in più alla loro relazione interpersonale. 

Galo era, in sostanza, la persona “non burnish” con cui sentiva di poter instaurare un rapporto che superasse le classiche due chiacchiere di circostanza. Non che gli altri della squadra della Burning Rescue si facessero chissà quali problemi a interagire con lui, anche sfacciatamente. Ma Galo era… Galo. Non c’era bisogno di aggiungere didascalie o motivazioni. 

“Mh? La pioggia?” sembrò pensarci su un attimo quest’ultimo, addentando una patatina. “Ah! Ho capito! Non ti piace perché avevi paura di spegnerti!?” e rise della propria pessima battuta. 

Lio lo guardò con tutto il disgusto di cui era capace, ma questo non parve scalfire Galo neanche minimamente, tanto che gli arrivò una pacca sulla spalla insieme alle risate. 

“Be’ ora non hai più da temere! Però potremmo comprare un bell’ombrello grande! O un impermeabile. O entrambi!” continuò entusiasta il pompiere, accompagnando ogni proposta con gesti esagerati che avrebbero dovuto descrivere gli oggetti elencati. 

Lio roteò gli occhi rassegnato. “Ho sete. Passami la cola” disse per distrarlo e Galo afferrò prontamente uno dei bicchieri e lo allungò verso di lui. 

Lio non lo prese in mano; al contrario, si abbassò, spostò con le dita una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e fece scivolare la cannuccia tra le labbra, succhiando un lungo sorso senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Galo. Questo servì ad ammutolirlo a dovere e ad accendergli le guance di rosso. 

L’ex burnish non voleva immaginare i pensieri che dovevano attraversare quella testa imbottita di battute da eroe e nobili propositi, perché avrebbe potuto sentirsi in colpa nell’indurre Galo verso immagini per nulla caste - era come chiedere a un bambino se sapeva cosa facessero i suoi genitori la notte a letto - ma in fondo anche no. Prima o poi un  _ certo _ discorso avrebbero dovuto intraprenderlo, nonostante per il momento a Lio andasse bene fare  _ gli amici che non sono proprio amici ma qualcosa di più, ma non stiamo uscendo insieme in senso romantico. _ O una roba del genere. Un torrente di parole che un giorno aveva sentito origliando per sbaglio Galo confidarsi con Aina in caserma. 

Quella volta Galo gli era sembrato alla ricerca del termine appropriato con cui definire Lio, ma nulla dava l’idea di calzare o convincerlo. Dopo un semplice “amici”, aveva provato con “ _ potrebbe essere un fratello _ ”, ma Lio aveva adocchiato un  _ facepalm _ non indifferente da parte della ragazza - e lui era rabbrividito spiacevolmente avvertendo il battito nel petto fare una spiacevole capriola all’indietro. 

Al termine di imbarazzanti minuti di flusso di coscienza e tentativi di Aina di far ragionare l’amico, avevano concluso che “compagno” per Lio fosse una buona base. Erano amici, ma qualcosa di più. Erano anche colleghi di lavoro, ma sempre qualcosa di più. 

E poi, sentire Galo affermare a chicchefosse “ _ Lio è il mio compagno _ ” suonava disastrosamente ambiguo e allo stesso tempo chiaro alle orecchie di tutti, meno che a quelle di Galo, che si sentiva soltanto così orgoglioso nel ribadirlo. Ci sarebbe arrivano col tempo, questo lo confidavano ormai tutti. Lio, dal canto suo, non aveva fretta. Ora che poteva, aveva voglia di godersi un po’ la vita. 

“V-Vuoi anche il p-panino? O prima le p-patatine?” balbettò Galo, riportandolo con la mente nel fast food; il pompiere stava guardando da un’altra parte, ma continuava a tenere il bicchiere fermo. 

Lio accennò un sorrisetto. “Prima il panino.” 

  
  
  


C’era troppo silenzio per riuscire a dormire. 

Lio aprì gli occhi nell’oscurità della camera, avendo la sgradevole sensazione che fosse tutto fuori luogo. Era un’altra di quelle notti, con il battito nelle orecchie che rimbombava e lo teneva sveglio. Una di quelle notti in cui sentiva il pigiama - un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una felpa troppo grande di Galo - inadeguato e scomodo, avvertendo la mancanza e la necessità di riavere addosso la propria tenuta da Mad Burnish, una sorta di seconda pelle confortevole. 

La tensione gli era serpeggiata addosso già prima della cena, dimezzandogli l’appetito. Quando poi era stata ora di andare a letto e di chiudersi in stanza, quella stessa tensione era diventata un’ombra cucita addosso. Coricarsi era sempre la parte facile, riuscire a chiudere gli occhi e rilassarsi era un capitolo che Lio non era ancora arrivato a leggere. 

Il problema stava nel accorgersi che non c’erano altri respiri intorno a sé. Nessuna presenza, nessun lieve lamento per un incubo o un leggero russare. Nessun battito oltre al proprio. La morbidezza del letto era sbagliata, per uno che aveva passato gli ultimi anni tra grotte e giacigli di fortuna. 

L’ex burnish calciò le coperte e si mise seduto, passandosi le dita sul viso. Faceva davvero freddo, anche con i due piumoni con cui tentava di dormire. Ma la temperatura passava in secondo piano se si concentrava, involontariamente, sul silenzio, su quel buio che nulla aveva da spartire con quella dei rifugi improvvisati, con quell’oscurità umida o dall’aria rarefatta in cui aveva passato la propria esistenza, sforzandosi di rallentare i battiti per non essere udito dai guardiani della pace del mondo, cacciatori di esseri umani mascherati da eroi. 

Lio aveva bisogno di fare qualcosa o l’aspettare l’alba fissando il soffitto lo avrebbe consumato. 

Allungò la mano verso il comodino per accendere la luce. La lampada fece  _ click _ ma non successe nulla. Ci riprovò, ma niente. Sbuffò, alzandosi per raggiungere l’interruttore della luce principale della camera, ma anche quello gli restituì dei  _ click _ vuoti. Era saltata la corrente.  _ Fantastico _ .

Si armò di cellulare e accese la torcia, attraversando l’ampio appartamento per raggiungere il quadro elettrico che Galo gli aveva mostrato la prima volta che era arrivato in quella casa. Era quasi passato un anno, rifletté. Un anno in cui la sua vita era cambiata così rapidamente che aveva faticato a stargli dietro. 

La riabilitazione come  _ persona _ e non terrorista Burnish, l’inizio del lavoro presso la Burning Rescue, i media curiosi di impicciarsi del suo passato e dei suoi propositi per il futuro, politici e gente impegnata nel sociale che un giorno sì e un giorno no lo acclamavano, lo compativano, lo riconoscevano come eroe o ancora come potenziale minaccia. Lio non si vergognava a rimpiangere a voce alta, certi giorni, come gli mancasse la vita da latitante, la tranquillità dei luoghi dove aveva trovato riparo dai suoi inseguitori; niente città dai ritmi frenetici, che sembrava ricordargli di continuo come fosse costantemente in ritardo sulla vita. 

Se non ci fosse stato Galo a frapporsi tra lui e il resto del mondo, in una sorta di scudo umano che assorbiva la negatività del compagno come una spugna, ma senza risentirne, probabilmente Lio avrebbe dato fuoco a qualcosa o a qualcuno. E non era un modo di dire sarcastico da ex Mad Burnish. Lio sapeva di avere ancora un enorme problema a gestire la propria relazione col fuoco o con la più piccola fiammella, ma quella era un’altra storia con cui sarebbe venuto a patti col tempo. 

Nel mentre, neanche il quadro elettrico gli fu di alcun aiuto. Gli interruttori continuarono a scattare verso il basso. Fece un giro della casa per assicurarsi che Galo non avesse lasciato accesi più elettrodomestici in contemporanea, ma anche così la luce continuò a latitare. 

Lio iniziò a stranirsi. Dopo quasi un anno poteva percorrere a occhi chiusi l’appartamento di Galo - e suo, doveva mettersi in testa che fosse anche  _ suo _ da quando avevano deciso di smezzare l’affitto - quindi, che ci fosse la luce o meno, era indifferente. O forse no, in effetti. Si osservò il palmo della mano. Continuava a pensare all’oscurità dei suoi giorni da fuggitivo, ma la verità era che non era mai stato solo. Su quello stesso palmo, un anno prima, sarebbe apparsa una fiammella ad aiutarlo a muoversi nell’oscurità, a riscaldarlo, a non fargli mai pesare la solitudine. 

“Lio?”

Un flash investì l’ex burnish, accecandolo e facendogli perdere un battito. Era pur sempre una di quelle notti in cui pensava di essere tornato il sé di un tempo e dove ogni rumore era una possibile minaccia. 

“Eccoti!” gioì Galo. Sorrideva sempre senza motivo. “Non si accendono le luci ed ero venuto a cercarti in camera.”

“Abbassa il cellulare” brontolò il compagno, parandosi il viso con la mano. “Il quadro elettrico non riparte.” 

Galo volle provare a sua volta, alzando e abbassando gli interruttori una decina di volte, con foga crescente. Lio roteò gli occhi, ma lo lasciò fare. 

“Deve essersi guastato il generale. Dobbiamo andare a vedere di sotto!” 

“Sono le tre di notte” gli fece presente Lio, fermandolo con una mano sul braccio, senza capire perché anche un blackout potesse avere tutta quella attrattiva per Galo. Lo stesso Galo che sotto le sue dita era caldo, il tepore tipico di chi è appena uscito dalle coperte. L’ex burnish cercò di rifocalizzarsi e non perdersi. “Possiamo aspettare domani mattina senza svegliare tutto il palazzo.” 

“Uh, ma io ora non ho più sonno” si lamentò Galo, per riprendersi il secondo seguente, l’espressione di qualcuno che ha già trovato un'alternativa a un gioco noioso. “Spuntino di mezzanotte!” stabilì allegro. 

Lio sospirò. 

“Sarebbe meglio non aprire il frigorifero fino a che non torna la corrente” e decise di omettere la postilla sul fatto che la mezzanotte fosse passata da tre ore. 

“Ah, hai ragione. Vediamo cosa c’è in dispensa!” 

Il risultato furono due tazze giganti di cereali e una confezione di latte a lunga conservazione. 

“Si può capire molto di una persona dall’ordine in cui mette cereali e latte. Remi ne fa una questione di stato” spiegò Galo, aggiungendo alla sua tazza anche un cucchiaio di zucchero mentre Lio era in ginocchio su uno degli sgabelli alti della penisola della cucina e teneva il cellulare per fare luce. Non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di declinare lo “spuntino”, non avendo tutta questa voglia di mangiare a quell’ora, ma Galo aveva già predisposto tutto per entrambi. 

Il fatto era che Galo aveva assunto questa abitudine di fare, preparare, comprare, pensare qualsiasi cosa per due. Nel giro di una settimana Lio si era ritrovato con almeno tre magliette identiche a quelle di Galo (e nessuna della stessa misura), una tazza da colazione orribile con stampati sopra dei gatti pompieri (Galo ne aveva presa una con dei cani), persino le cover del cellulare in coordinato (di un trash indescrivibile). Se da un lato si stavano raggiungendo livelli di imbarazzo tali che in caserma le battutine si sprecavano - e Galo rispondeva anche serio perché ovviamente non le capiva - dall’altro c’era anche chi si stava chiedendo se finalmente fossero arrivati a quel punto. Se si potesse, insomma, organizzare i festeggiamenti per la loro relazione. 

La risposta era no, e grazie al cielo Lio aveva trovato in Aina una preziosa alleata nel tenere tutti buoni, compresi Gueira e Meis e le loro scommesse scomode. 

Escluso il bacio per rianimarlo - ma, a conti fatti, stava morendo, o quello o l’oblio, non era quindi considerabile come un vero bacio - la verità era che non c’era stato nulla tra di loro, nonostante sembrasse ci fosse tutto. La convivenza, il contatto fisico continuo, che Galo faceva passare per qualcosa di così naturale da far sentire gli altri a disagio. Lavoravano bene insieme. In definitiva, facevano tutto insieme, tranne dormire e condividere il bagno nello stesso momento; anche se, un paio di volte, Lio si era ritrovato Galo a seguirlo, probabilmente in modo inconscio, sia quando stava per farsi la doccia dopo una giornata estenuante, sia in camera per dormire. Erano le volte in cui il cervello di Galo pareva aggiungere quei due ingranaggi in più che servivano a fargli intendere che, se pensava di sorpassare quel confine invisibile socialmente riconosciuto, allora poi si sarebbe dovuto intavolare un discorso più intimo e profondo. Lio aveva visto più volte il viso di Galo infiammarsi e poi aveva ascoltato la sua bocca accampare qualche giustificazione sulla stanchezza e, infine, defilarsi. 

L’ex burnish non aveva davvero fretta e non sentiva neanche la frustrazione per tutta quella attesa. Non che lui avesse ben chiaro cosa volesse. Una relazione amorosa era un lusso che continuava a fissare attraverso quella vetrina che era la vita  _ civile _ e che da poco si era mostrata ai suoi occhi nel pieno delle possibilità. Attendere Galo poteva essere un buon compromesso. 

“LIO! VIENI A VEDERE!” 

Lio sperò che i vicini avessero il sonno molto pesante. 

“Non urlare…” ma lo disse con poca convinzione e più per riflesso. Galo continuò a gesticolare con una mano, mentre con l’altra teneva una delle tende delle grandi finestre dell’appartamento. 

Fuori stava nevicando. 

  
  


I cereali erano rimasti dimenticati sopra la penisola della cucina. Galo era corso a recuperare le loro giacche - lanciando in testa a Lio quella per lui - e non aveva aspettato un secondo di più a spalancare la porta finestra e uscire sul balcone. Un attimo dopo era rientrato in casa per lamentarsi del freddo e recuperare anche gli scarponi, visto quanto furbescamente fosse uscito in pantofole. 

In tutto questo, Lio era stato investito dal freddo e si era rintanato sul divano, recuperando le due coperte in pile che giacevano lì per abbozzolarcisi dentro. Se la pioggia era un suo nemico naturale, la neve era il boss di fine livello con cui non avrebbe mai voluto avere a che fare. 

“Vieni fuori! Guarda quanto è bella!” 

“La vedo da qui” replicò Lio, sentendo il freddo solleticarlo spiacevolmente. Tuttavia, non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Galo che scorrazzava per il terrazzo come un bambino di sei anni. 

Nel mentre, Lio si ritrovò a fare i conti con un’emozione tiepida e sconosciuta, di cui aveva sempre e solo sentito parlare altri. Era felice. Anche se faceva freddo, anche se i Promare avevano abbandonato la loro realtà e lui non poteva più bruciare e sentire le fiamme avvolgerlo ed essere parte di lui; era felice anche ora che non doveva più fuggire e nascondersi, o lottare per la propria libertà. Perfino una notte così inusuale come quella riusciva a farlo sentire vivo, senza bisogno dell’adrenalina o di avvertire il cuore pompare a mille per tenerlo vigile. Non si era abituato ancora a nulla, anche se era trascorso un anno, eppure, ogni giorno che passava, aveva sempre più l’idea che quel benessere non fosse così irraggiungibile se, per essere felice, gli bastava osservare uno stupido troppo entusiasta di ogni più piccola cosa. 

“Brrrr! Credo che nevicherà per tutto il giorno domani, fa un freddo cane” biascicò Galo rientrando e chiudendo la porta finestra dietro di sé. Si batte le mani sulle braccia e pestò i piedi in terra, riempiendo il pavimento di fiocchi di neve che si sciolsero subito. Tuttavia, nonostante stesse facendo casino in giro, Lio non riusciva a non sorridere, e Galo se ne accorse. 

“Che c’è?” 

Lio lo guardò senza capire, aggrottando la fronte. 

“Stai sorridendo e non sei nemmeno venuto a divertirti di fuori.”

L’ex Mad Burnish stirò ancora di più le labbra. “Non posso sorridere?” e lo disse in tono divertito ma genuino. Era proprio una bella sensazione. 

“Mi stai prendendo in giro?” indagò Galo sospettoso, andando a riappendere la giacca. 

Lio si mise a ridere, di gusto, senza capirne la ragione, ma fu più forte di lui. Nel mentre, prese uno dei lembi delle coperte e fece cenno a Galo di raggiungerlo. 

Anche se con diffidenza, il pompiere si lasciò scivolare sul divano, accettando l’invito, soprattutto per scaldarsi. 

Come finirono sdraiati l’uno sull’altro, mentre Lio si premurava di coprirli per bene entrambi, nessuno dei due se lo chiese, fingendo che il lieve rossore da imbarazzo fosse in realtà dovuto al cambio di temperatura. 

“Sei stanco? Vuoi tornare a dormire?” indagò Galo, il cui braccio sinistro era appoggiato sulla spalliera del divano, ma smaniava per circondare la vita di Lio. Molto più disinibito del pompiere, l’ex burnish si era ritagliato una nicchia tra i cuscini e Galo, il cui corpo stava abbandonando rapidamente il gelo esterno per una temperatura decisamente più invitante. Tuttavia, quello che stava distraendo Lio era il battito del cuore di Galo. Non ce lo aveva mai avuto così vicino. Era rumoroso e forte, come se il fatto di avere una cassa toracica così ampia significasse per quell’organo battere in maniera più eclatante, come se dovesse farsi notare per forza. Poteva quasi comprendere la personalità di Galo solo sentendo quel tumulto sotto pelle, che rispecchiava completamente il padrone. 

“... Lio?” 

Lio alzò la testa al richiamo, trovandosi il viso di Galo a una distanza davvero ridicola. Nulla che non avessero già sperimentato, alla fine. E l’ex burnish non aveva voglia di perdere tempo in scene impacciate o rossori idioti. Così fece la cosa più naturale che sentì di dover fare in quel momento. Portò il proprio cuore all’altezza di quello di Galo, petto contro petto, e nel farlo si spinse in avanti, baciandolo. Al diavolo l’attesa e la pazienza e il dire di non avere fretta. 

Non fu breve; fu un bacio che durò un tempo infinito, in parte caricato di tutta l’attesa di quell’anno che avevano passato a tergiversare e rimandare, fingendo che tra di loro non ci fosse nulla, in parte la voglia più spontanea di esprimere qualcosa che fino a quel momento aveva grattato sottopelle per emergere. Una storiella piuttosto ridicola, una di quelle love comedy slow burn che ti fanno sudare per avere l’epilogo sperato, anche se per loro si trattava di un inizio, visto come le mani di entrambi si mossero a cercare quelle parti di pelle e corpo che agognavano toccare e stringere da un numero infinito di mesi. Sì, avevano solo iniziato. 

Si staccarono, ma soltanto per il tempo di un respiro e per iniziare a sperimentare quanto in là si potessero spingere. Avevano tutta la notte per provare, tutto il silenzio di quella neve inaspettata, tutto il tempo del mondo che si erano conquistati a rischio delle proprie vite, trovandosi nel salvarsi a vicenda. 

E avevano ognuno di quei battiti, che aveva appena cominciato a sperimentare un ritmo a duo, ma pronti a diventare insieme uno solo. 


End file.
